


Daily Life

by Liv_andletdie



Series: Zelink Week 2017 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, first time writing SS Zelink, lots of fluff, non verbal link, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Prompt 2 of Zelink Week, a look at Zelda and Link's morning routine following their new life on the surface.Post Skyward Sword





	Daily Life

Zelda awoke in a pool of sweat. The bed sheets clinging awkwardly to her arms and back, her long blonde hair plastered to the back of her neck and shoulders. Letting out a disgruntled sigh, being careful not to wake her sleeping bed mate, she threw the covers off of herself. Another annoyed sigh left her as the hot sticky air of the late summer settled against her skin. 

She had been living on the surface now for two years, and in that time Zelda still hadn’t gotten used to just how warm the weather could be! Back on Skyloft the summers were always cold, the lofty atmosphere and strong winds would sap all the heat from the air around them. They learned to wear thick clothing and layers to keep the chill at bay. Yet here, on the surface, the summers brought with them an uncomfortable stifling air. The deep scent of electricity promised storms, temporary respites from the humid and suffocating atmosphere. 

However, this did not mean that Zelda hated the summers. On the contrary she quite enjoyed them. The sweltering heat gave her the excuse to go swimming in the crystal cool waters of lake Floria and go on picnics well into the evening. The lighter nights made the days feel longer and the almost constant sunshine brightened her mood considerably. The sunshine that was now beating down on her through the small hole in her roof. 

The tiles had come loose in the last storm a few weeks ago. And while it was lovely to gaze up at the stars at night, having a hole in her ceiling wasn’t something that made her feel comfortable, especially not with another storm forecast for the coming days. _I’ll have to ask Link to help me fix it_ she thought, absentmindedly rubbing her hand over her stomach. 

Gazing up at the bright blue sky, Zelda remembered what the kikwi’s had said to her yesterday about the incoming rain. 

Zelda had learnt fairly early on, that you should never question a Kikwi on the weather. If they told you it was going to rain then it was going to rain, if they said that it was going to storm then it was going to storm, and if they said if they said that the sun would prevail for a few days longer than that is what the sun would do. 

Link, however, had learnt that lesson the hard way. Convinced that he knew more about clouds than the Kikwis he ended up getting lost in the woods and soaked by rain. The poor thing had been confined to his bed for a week as he got over the nasty cold he had gotten.

Zelda smiled slightly, giggling at the memory of Link wrapped up in blankets, his nose and cheeks stained pink, pouting because he didn’t want to eat the pumpkin soup again. He was adorable, she wouldn’t deny that, especially when he was sleeping. 

She let her smile grow, lazily stretching her arms over her head. She tried not to cringe at the feeling of the sheets slowly peeling off her back and made a mental note to clean them before nightfall. 

“It’s gotten warmer” she murmured, kicking the covers off of her legs “don’t you think so?” She expected to hear something, anything, from Link. Perhaps a muted groan of agreement, or maybe the soft snores of a man still resting. And yet she was met with an uncharacteristic silence. 

Turning her head sharply towards his pillow, Zelda pushed herself to sitting. With a cautious eye she surveyed the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. The covers had been pulled back into place and the pillows fluffed. _That’s odd_ she thought to herself running her hand over the cooler bed sheets, the soft cotton refreshing to the touch _Link’s hardly ever awake at this hour, and he never makes the bed_

Pushing down the worried feeling in her gut at the absence of her partner, she threw her legs over the side. The floor seemed to scald her feet as she stepped on it. Taking quick hopping steps to avoid burning the soles of her feet she made her way over to the door, only stopping to pull on her robe and cover her arms. 

If Link wasn’t in bed, she reasoned, there was only one other place he would be. 

Shuffling down the corridor she came to the living room, the bright morning sun shone in through half opened curtains making the space feel warm. Zelda noted, with some relief, that the windows had been opened to let the air flow through. She could see the pale yellow curtains sway slightly in the breeze, the faint embroidery casting dancing shadows over the floor. They had been a gift from Karane, something to remember Skyloft by. 

Glancing around the room Zelda made a note of the furniture, the tall wicker chair by the window that seemed to be forever covered in sawdust and wood scraps, the plush green sofas, the open fire place now cold and dark, her embroidery sat by the window, her books in a pile by the door propping it open slightly, and the plates from last night’s dinner still sat on the table ready to be cleaned. 

Everything was exactly where she had left it, the only thing out of place was…. Link. 

Lately, when he’d been having trouble sleeping, Zelda would awake to find him sitting in the wicker chair whittling away at a piece of wood. His latest creation sat unfinished in his place, the soft curve of a loftwing’s beak and wings just beginning to make itself known in the rough wood. 

The worried feeling returned as she paced the room. Fidgeting hands tying and untying the sash around her robe. Worried thoughts began to swarm around her head, terrible images of Link getting attacked by Bokoblins and Octorocks, of him falling off the sharp cliffs that surrounded Faron Woods. She could feel her chest constricting as her imagination began to run wild, each scenario more horrific and devastating than the last. 

_Calm down_ she told herself, dropping down onto the sofa exhausted. _Calm down Zelda. He’ll be fine… wherever he is… where is he?_ Zelda was considering pulling on her boots and searching the entire surface for her missing partner when she heard the unmistakable sound of a key in the lock. 

She turned sharply and eagerly to see Link shuffle through the doorway, the sleeves of his cream shirt pushed up to elbows and his arms laden with mushrooms and fish. His face was flushed pink with the morning heat, and his wonderful blue eyes brightened upon seeing her. 

He was safe. Zelda felt a rush of air leave her lungs at his beautiful lopsided smile. His eyes asking a question he wouldn’t voice. 

“I was worried” she breathed moving to stand before him and pulling the food from his arms “I woke up and you weren’t there” Link pulled his boots off, leaving them by the door before holding his arms in front of himself. He made a fist with his right hand, moving it in a circle against his chest. 

_Sorry_

Zelda let out a breathy giggle, turning and making her way to the kitchen to start preparing the fish he had caught. 

“It’s alright sleepy head, just next time you wanna go walk about leave me a note?” His sheepish smile made her heart race. He nodded his head enthusiastically, taking the mushrooms and beginning to wash them. Zelda watched his hands as they scrubbed the dirt from the surface of the fungi. She watched the way the water made his skin shine, his hands now a golden tan from spending his days out in the summer sun. _Gold suits him_ she thought absently, imagining the way the yellow band would gleam in the light. 

“Where did you go?” she asked turning her attention back to the fish. She could see Link raise an eyebrow at her, a wet hand pointing to food in her hand. _To get breakfast_ was his silent response. She rolled her eyes at him playfully poking him in the ribs.

“I know that you silly” she giggled “I was wondering why you were up so early” 

Link stilled, dropping the mushroom he was cleaning into the sink. Zelda watched as he dried his hands on the tea towel, his eyes clouded in thought. She waited patiently, setting down her knife and turning to face him fully. Slowly he lifted his hands in front of himself, beginning to sign the words. 

_Couldn’t sleep_

“What was wrong? Was it too hot?” Zelda asked stepping closer to him

_No. Nightmares_

Without talking she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. He returned the hug, resting his chin on her shoulder, his hands rubbing small circles over her shoulders, thankful for the comfort. Though it had been years since their quest, years since he had faced the demon, Link would still awake some nights screaming. His rarely used voice raspy and rough with pain as he tried to escape from the horror his sleeping hours had trapped him in. 

Normally she would wake up when he did, ready to comfort him with soft kisses and soothing promises that everything would be alright. But last night she must have slept through it. A heavy guilt weighed in her gut as she thought about how scared he must have been and she instinctively held him closer. 

“One day they’ll get better” she whispered into his shoulder, her hands fisting in the loose fabric of his shirt “I promise they’ll get better. Everything will get better” 

Link pressed a gentle kiss beneath her ear, humming a low two tone note. It was a message she’d heard him sing a few times when he held her. 

_Thank you_

“You don’t have to thank me, if anything I should be thanking you. Going out, catching breakfast for us. What would a do without you huh?” Zelda pulled back to look at him, tracing the way the sunlight shone against his features. The soft childlike cheeks he once had had hardened with age becoming chiseled and lean, But his eyes still held the youth that she’d fallen for. Her hero, her love. 

_You’d starve_ his eyes told her, crinkling up at the corners as he smiled. She loved his smiles. 

“Well it’s a good thing you’re around then” she murmured stepping out of the hug to continue preparing the fish “I don’t want to starve” She let an amused smirk cross her lips, feigning innocence as she lifted the knife to the fish “I mean, not when I’m eating for two” 

Zelda held back a smirk at the sound of mushrooms hitting the floor in surprise.


End file.
